


im literally a poet

by Florilege_mov



Category: this is just me self projectibg
Genre: F/F, I love my girlfriend, NbLW, a depiction of my brain, just projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: I’m so fucking sexy  this is just about me
Kudos: 1





	im literally a poet

Oh girl, it’s you that I lie with. 

You never pictured that you’d be caught in a situation like this. 

It seems like the world was caving in on you, in a sense that the world, indicatively, is your perception of it. 

You think about it for a second and realize that what you’re trying to poeticize makes no sense. What you really mean is “I have a hard time realizing that other people exist outside of my perception of them”. Its almost a lack of object permanence but with people; when they aren’t with you, they simply don’t exist. You want to make the excuse that, oh! That’s the reason you do stupid shit, but it really isn’t. 

Your reason for doing stupid shit is always some other stupid shit. You always take things too heavily and read into just about everything. You think it’s a form of self harm with the way you do it so often. 

You’d also like to make the “water sign” excuse, but at some point it just becomes embarrassing. Like- holy shit man, you aren’t on your bathroom floor bawling because you’re a scorpio. You’re on your bathroom floor bawling because Twin Size Mattress came on your playlist radio while you were under the pressure of taking care of everyone close to you. 

Looking into it, the superficial reason you do dumb shit is because you’re impulsive. 

Digging into the impulsion, though, you’re really just scared. 

You’re terrified of letting people suffer so you try your hardest to burn everything down as quickly as possible, and take hesitation in any situation as a gateway for your friends to get hurt. Which, overall, just isn’t true, but your brain doesn’t like being wrong. 

You groan loudly and let your head fall back onto the wall with a thunk. God you wish your brain would shut up. 

Everything you just monologued in your head was a mess. It would make absolutely no sense at all if you said it aloud but that’s alright, because you’re painfully alone right now. 

Sometimes that’s alright, but right now you just want to hug her.


End file.
